generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
White Knight
"White Knight" has more than one use; if this is not what you've been searching for check White Knight (disambiguation) for other articles. Skilled tactician Strategist Marksmanship }} White Knight, also known as White, is the former (now reinstated) leader of Providence, an organization dedicated to eliminating the threat of E.V.O.s. The only known nanite-free person on the planet, he almost always stays in his white sterile office, communicating his orders only through two-way television screens. He doesn't want to touch or even be near E.V.O.s because he fears they'll infect him with nanites. He hired Noah to keep an eye on Rex and tends to view Rex only as a weapon against the E.V.O.s, not as a person. He's willing to go to great lengths to win the war against E.V.O.s, even if it means sacrificing the lives of innocent people that get in the way. Coming up to and after his firing he has started to view Rex as a person and risked being infected by nanites so he could help Rex yet, he is also not afraid of other sane E.V.O.s such as Circe. History Background At least six years ago, White and Six were working together as mercenaries. 2.18, "Six Minus Six" Most likely at Six's suggestion the duo went to work for Providence. 2.08, "Divide by Six" Several years later White and Six were called in to halt the rampage of a giant bio-mechanical E.V.O.. Much to White's surprise, Six had rescued a young Rex in the area where the E.V.O. had rampaged, and would later discover that they were one in the same. The additional discovery that Rex had the ability to cure other E.V.O.s prompted White to kidnap Rex and bring him to the head of R&D Dr. Fell to have him reverse engineer Rex's powers. Six and White got into a fight over the life of Rex which had accidentally overloaded the molecular disassembling chamber that was being used to study Rex. White rescued Six and brought him to safety but he was caught in the destruction of the machine. Rex deactivated the machine before it killed him and the accident stripped White Knight of his nanites. White Knight was then promoted to leader of Providence. His nanite-free condition made him "the perfect poster boy for the operation," as he put it, but as a consequence he was trapped in a sterile nanite free environment for the rest of his life to prevent reinfection with nanites. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" Despite saving his life, White would never forget the monster that Rex was when he was found and began construction of a weaponized hazmat suit to kill him if he ever turned back. 1.18, "Plague" Season One :Main Article: History of White Knight (First Season) Season Two :Main Article: History of White Knight (Second Season) Season Three :Main Article: History of White Knight (Third Season) Personality Cold and ruthless when it comes to achieving his goals, White seems to favor violence to get the job done. For example, he was prepared to detonate a Bleach Bomb planted on the Brooklyn Bridge in order to stop the advance of an E.V.O. named Peter Meechum and his army of zombie E.V.O.s. 1.02, "String Theory" Later, White Knight scolded Rex about not following his orders, despite the fact that in doing just that Rex saved over 11 million lives. He views most of his soldiers, including Rex, as expendable weapons. 1.10, "The Forgotten" When his soldiers act out of line, he's not above threatening them. He even threatened to eliminate Rex if Six could not learn to control him better. White Knight has also been shown to be manipulative. He hired Noah to spy on and influence Rex. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Although Rex eventually discovered the truth about Noah, Rex still decided to be Noah's friend. 1.04, "Lockdown" This implies that White Knight is trying to indirectly control Rex's life. White Knight has both a fear and hatred of E.V.O.s and nanites . Over the years, he's seen that nanites typically turn humans and animals into mindless, rampaging beasts; thus, he doesn't trust anything with nanites, namely every living thing on the planet. Furthermore, his own lack of nanites makes him feel like he's the only person on Earth that can be trusted. 1.18, "Plague" At times, he demonstrates a slightly sadistic behavior toward E.V.O.s. For example, he whistled casually as he walked past guards electrocuting captured E.V.O.s at Providence. He was also seen smiling after Dr. Fell and his assistant, Dr. Holiday, had dissected a spider E.V.O. on a molecular level. While he has a manipulative and cold personality, he is not without morality, as he considers Black Knight to be worse than himself and would not give his superiors the Meta-Nanite he kept in biofeed security for fear that they would misuse it. After some time he starts to understand that E.V.O.s' actions are mostly not their fault, and he starts caring for Rex. Physical Appearance Due to being trapped in a molecular dissection chamber for a few seconds, White is blindingly white from head to toe, having pale skin and snow white hair. His stark appearance is further complemented by a white suit. He's a rather large man with a forbidding expression. White also has two white armored suits which he wears to protect himself from nanites and for combat purposes. 1.21, "Payback" Powers and Abilities White Knight appears to be a human being devoid of any powers or nanites, thus he cannot go E.V.O. and according to him he's the only person on the planet who can't. Also before his accident he's shown to have impressive fighting abilities to the point where he could hold his own against Agent Six. Though since he's been confined in his office for a long time it can be assumed his fighting abilities are getting a little rusty. Equipment * Nanite-Proof Battlesuit: On one occasion, White Knight emerged from his office wearing a white, pressurized suit that protected him from all nanites. It also greatly enhanced his strength, reflexes and agility tenfold, and had limited self-repairing capabilities. A mini-laser and a missile launcher were also built into the suit's arms. It also has a built in jet pack which enables him to fly. 2.19, "Lions and Lambs" * Mechanical Armored Battle Suit: White Knight revealed that he had constructed a giant mech-like robot designed to combat E.V.O.s, specifically Rex if he ever went out of control. The robot is piloted by a person inside. It has a large arsenal of weapons, such as stunner missiles, a shoulder mini-gun and gatling gun, and grappling cables capable of channeling electric currents. The machine greatly enhances White Knight's strength and also has flight capabilities. However, it was destroyed after battling Rex. It was later rebuilt where it was left in White Knight's former office until he reactivated it in his battle against Black Knight. Relationships Agent Six Five years ago, White Knight and Agent Six were both soldiers employed at Providence. Although it is implied that they were friends, White Knight disagreed with Six's less aggressive methods of dealing with E.V.O.s. Later, White Knight forced Dr. Holiday to reveal the whereabouts of Rex, a young E.V.O. with curing abilities that Six had discovered earlier on the battlefield. White Knight ordered that Rex be dissected for study in order to discover the secret to curing E.V.O.s. In order to stop him from harming Rex, Six engaged in brutal fisticuffs with White Knight; both men nearly killed each other in the fight. Afterward, the event seemed to strain their friendship. The two still appear to harbor a mutual respect for each other, and Six trusts his former partner as a competent leader. During a later battle with the Pack, Six protected White Knight when Van Kleiss injured him. When Black Knight was appointed leader of Providence, Six quit and joined up with White Knight's faction to fight against the decidedly corrupted organization. Rebecca Holiday White Knight seems to value Dr. Holiday only for her scientific skills. He used the guarantee of her E.V.O. sister's safety as blackmail to keep Dr. Holiday working for Providence. At one point he showed a great deal of disrespect to her by locking her in a cage with Bobo Haha. Her sister was later cured, 2.15, "A Family Holiday" so it is unknown how Knight controls Holiday now. It's assumed that she now works willingly with Providence, presumably for Rex's sake. She willingly joined White Knight's efforts to stop New Providence. Rex Salazar : "You can't befriend a weapon, you can only use it." - White Knight to Noah about Rex 1.04, "Lockdown" White Knight initially viewed Rex as merely a weapon in the fight against E.V.O.s. He expected Rex to act like a professional soldier and to obey all his orders. Thus, he had little patience for Rex's cocky attitude, impulsive actions, and occasional insubordination. He was also unconcerned about Rex having a normal teenager's life. After White Knight ordered Rex to stop a killer E.V.O. rabbit, Rex told him that it would have to wait until after he took Annie to the prom. White Knight merely stated that he would "pretend he didn't hear that," fully expecting Rex to abandon his social life in favor of completing Providence missions. However, he claimed his concern was for Noah's school mates. If the rabbit had followed Rex to the prom, which it did, it would have put everyone present into great peril. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" : "I on the other hand have rather enjoyed the last Rex-free six months. Now if we're done with the love-in, we have work to do!" - White Knight to Rex White Knight eventually began to soften somewhat in his attitude toward Rex. After Providence survived an attack by the Pack, White Knight chuckled and said "It's good to have you back, Rex." After he said this, Dr. Holiday commented, "You know, I think Knight actually meant that." This less hostile attitude toward Rex is seen again after Six and Holiday saved Rex from Black Knight's reformed Providence. White Knight briefly joked about having enjoyed the last six months without him, although he appeared glad to have him back. During a subsequent mission, White Knight personally and knowingly risked contamination due to the visor in his suit being cracked to help Rex fight the Alpha Nanite, saying that he would have his back. Black Knight White Knight sees her as a major threat to the world and openly protested when the Consortium fired him and placed Black Knight in charge of Providence. He acknowledges his replacement's lust for power, and saw the dangers of allowing either her or the Consortium to obtain the abilities granted by the Meta-Nanites. He founded a resistance force to combat Black Knight and her newly reformed Providence, so naturally the two leaders do not get along. Although he considers Black Knight the enemy, he does not underestimate her sphere of influence or her evil tendencies. When she offered to team up with White Knight so that they could defeat the Consortium and take the Meta-Nanites for themselves, White Knight refused and instead recorded her treachery as blackmail material to prevent her from launching a direct attack on his base of operations. M. Rex To learn more about White Knight's M. Rex counterpart go to the White Knight (M. Rex) article. Appearances Trivia * White Knight seems to be fond of milk and cookies. Throughout the series. * White Knight is the only known character in the series to be nanite-free. * It is implied that even before the accident which removed his nanites, White was a bit of a germaphobe, behavior that pales in comparison to his current fear of nanites. * White Knight, just like Agent Six, seems to be fond of "old school". ** He uses cameras with film while it's hinted they are not in use anymore. 3.07, "Black and White" * It's implied that since his escape from Providence he did not have a bath or changed his clothes. * White Knight is voiced by J.K. Simmons, a prolific actor best known for his roles as J. J. Jameson in the Spider-Man movies, Emile Skoda on Law and Order and Will Pope on the Closer series. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Former Providence members Category:Returned Providence Members